Doggie Days
by Eternal Leone
Summary: A mad scientist turned Yusei into a wolf with a ray that will use to take over the world. While Yusei is been treated with care by Akiza who is unknown Yusei is the wolf being treated. Can the two stop this scientist in time to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Leone:Sorry, to say that the first story I written didn't turn out so well. Since I am not really good in my grammar and mostly everything in writing. So well here's the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

In a mysterious lab located deep within the sea was a mad scientist the name of and his minion, Lawrence watched a young man being tested. As well as a duelist with black-raven hair with golden highlights and cobalt blue eyes well known as Yusei Fudo. Being restrained and strapped to a table unconscious with a medium-sized ray gun point towards him.

"Ha", laughed evilly. "Lawrence press the button on my cue,three,two,one, now"!

"Yes,sir" Lawrence said pressing the button to activate the ray.

"Fire"!, yelled.

As Lawrence fire the ray a shot of blasting light came toward Yusei. Soon transforming him into a wolf.

"Yes, it worked",said "Finally with all that research had me to create the animal ray and people say I was crazy,I will show them,I will show them all"! "I will turn every single citizen into a worthless animal, expect you Lawrence your okay and take over the world"! "So, Lawrence was that a good speech"?

"Of course sir",Lawrence replied.

"Okay, now dispose of this worthless mut back where it belongs on the streets", said walking away.

"Uh,I hate my job",Lawrence told himself.

Walking to the unconscious wolf Yusei and picked him up then headed toward a large black helicopter. As Lawrence dropped Yusei gently on the passenger seat, he started the helicopter and flew off.

* * *

Later at night:

Lawrence dropped off Yusei on the lush green grass softly and soon took off with no one noticing.

As the helicopter was out of sight Akiza was riding her duel runner on the streets of New Domino until she came across a dog. (though in this chapter Akiza doesn't know Yusei was a wolf) Then stopped her runner and walked towards the dog that has black and white fur with yellow streaks and on its head with a hairstyle like Yuseis but shorter.

"Oh,no",Akiza whispered "I hope my parents are okay to taking you home", she said picking up the unconscious Yusei on her duel runner then took off.

In a few minutes later Akiza finally made it back home safety as she parked her runner next to the black limo in the garage. Then headed toward the front door while carrying Yusei on her back, inside the Izinski household. As she went inside her parents were sitting on the black couch located on the right bottom corner of the house wide awake.

"Akiza", said .

Akiza looked at her side seeing her father and mother,"Uh,oh".

* * *

Eternal Leone:Well that's it for now the next chapter is where Akiza gets to name the wolf, if you want to know its by Yuseis hair style. Also sorry for the short chapter. Though if you read this please review and maybe give tips to help on my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Leone:Chapter two is now on but it start basically for Akiza to name Yusei.

Chapter 2

Akiza looked at her parents in surprise ,"I could explain".

"Explain why you are carrying dead wolf on your back" said Hideo.

"It's not dead daddy and did you say a wolf" Akiza told her father while gentlely putting down Yusei on the wooden floor.

Hideo standed up and came toward Yusei to examine him,"Yes,I said it is a wolf". And by guessing on it's gender it would be a boy.

"Really, then how do you know about these things", Akiza asked.

"I'm not just a person that knows everything to be a senator",Hideo repiled.

Akiza was a bit surprised about her father,"Oh, then what should we do with him".

"Well,maybe we can take care of him for awhile",Hideo said. "Or maybe we could keep him as a pet and I know my little rose that you were asking for a one when you were little".

"But, first we need to check for a callor with a tag around his neck to see if he aready has a owner",Akiza's mother,Setsuko said who is still sitting on the couch. "Then if he doesn't have a owner,well you could keep him as pet".

As Akiza and Hideo looked through Yuseis neck in the thick black fur. Soon no signs of a callor or tag.

Akiza was getting a little happy,"So does this mean...".

Her parents nodded that she could have Yusei as a pet.

Akiza then smiled and pet Yusei on the head.

"You realized that you have to be responsible and watch after him",Setsuko said.

"Also you have to feed him,take him to walks and take him somewhere to go to the bathroom",Hideo also explained.

Soon Akiza nodded in these responsibilites.

"So are you going to name him",Akiza's mother asked.

Akiza thought about it "Well, by the look of the hair style on his head I would like to call him crabby".

Akiza's parents were a bit remarked of a ridiculous name she picked out.

"Why did you name him that", Hideo questioned.

"Lets say it reminds me of Yuseis hair",Akiza told her parents.

"Okay then Crabby it is",Hideo said.

"Well we should go to sleep now",Setsuko said getting up from the couch then walks up on the wide brown stairs to her and her husbands room.

"But what if Crabby has injuries or anything",Akiza said.

"Don't worry he doesn't have any injuries in sight,now you should go to sleep my little rose",Hideo said. As he picked up Yusei and set him on the couch where Hideo and Setsuko were sitting on. Soon went upstairs to go to sleep.

To Akiza:

As Akiza went upstairs and to her room. She changed her clothes to normal pink pajamas. Then jumped to bed laying down on her side thinking if Crabby would be obedeit. To that thought she would see for tommorrow. Soon drifting to sleep.

Eternal Leone:Well that is it for that chapter and please review and maybe some corrections to. For the next chapter Yusei finally wakes up and some chapters are interesting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Leone:This where Yusei is finally awake in this chapter. His thoughts will be underlined since he can't talk.

* * *

Chapter 3

Akiza woke up in the middle of the night seeing that she was so thirsty. So she got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen.

_In Yusei's dream_

_"_So what should we do to this young man,sir",said a butler.

"I will take him to the lab and test him on my animal ray",a scientist told the butler.

A few moments later...

"Fire"said the scientist.

Then ray shot Yusei turning him into a wolf.

_End of the dream_

Yusei's eyes opened slowly and got up.

"hm, weird dream but where am I",Yusei thought. "Wait,what is this place". As he looked around his surroundings, soon notice a dark figure walking down the stairs then head towards another room.

"Who is that" Yusei got off the black couch and followed the figure to the room which was the kitchen. Seeing the figure getting a

glass and pouring water in it then drink it. While Yusei was taking one more step to see who the figure is, instead he slipped on the waxed wooden floor that made enough noise for the figure to hear him. The figure put down the glass of water went towards him but Yusei tried to run.

"Why, can't I run properly",Yusei said to himself. Soon he fell and landed on his side while the dark figure is getting closer to him he has nothing to do but lay there.

"Crabby is that you",a female voice said.

"Wait,I know that voice is that you Akiza",Yusei thought. Seeing the figure that was now close to Yusei he was surprised to see that it was Akiza.

"It's great that your awake Crabby",Akiza said kneeling down petting Yusei on the head.

"Why,is she petting my head and did she say Crabby",Yusei said. "This like when I little being called a crab-head, oh what humiliation". Yusei got up and sat down. Then started to talk to Akiza but turned out to be a bark.

"Shh,be quite Crabby I know you might be frightened but you need to get use to be a family pet and plus my parents sleeping",Akiza asked Yusei.

"A family pet,what is she talking about",Yusei said in curiosity. Yusei looked at the floor clean to see his reflection and in surprise he was actually a wolf. "I'm a wolf then that dream is real"!

"Whats wrong Crabby are you hungry,do you need to go to the bathroom",Akiza questioned Yusei. But Yusei shook his head. "Oh, okay then if you need me Crabby I'm going back to sleep" as Akiza got up and start walking back to her room.

"What,I am suppose to do I can't speak English,I can't run on all fours very good, and I don't have hands just paws and can't type or write tell what I'm going say something", Yusei explained himself. Going back up on the couch and lay on it then slowly drifted to sleep.

_The Next Day..._

It was six o'clock in the morning on Monday and today Akiza as to go through another week in the duel academy.

Akiza woke up and got out of bed,brushed her teeth,changed into her academy uniform,grabbed her textbooks and homework bag,then headed to the kitchen.

_In the kitchen..._

There in the kitchen was her parents as her father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Akiza's mother is making breakfast.

"Ah,good morning Akiza and how is our little rose doing today",Setsuko asked her daughter.

"Well, I'm a bit tried",Akiza answered.

"Why",Hideo replied.

"I woke up in the middle of the night getting a drink of water,until I saw Crabby awake",Akiza told her dad. She walked near the table and took a seat. While Setsuko set a plate with eggs,bacon,and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"So is Crabby okay",Setsuko asked.

Akiza nodded with a mouth full of eggs.

As Akiza was done eating breakfast she got ready to go to the New Domino Duel Academy her parents gave her good luck then Akiza drove off.

"Bye Akiza", her father said

"Good luck sweetie and don't worry we're going to keep watch on Crabby",Akiza mother said.

_At the Duel Academy  
_

It was a boring day in Akizas life but again won on her duel with some jerk in the gym. Soon the bell ring and school was over. Akiza got up from her seat and leaved the classroom with the other students. Going to her locker grabbing all her textbooks and homework and putting it in her bag then left the academy. As she went towards her runner she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey,you" a girls voice called out to Akiza.

Akiza looked behind her then frowned,"Oh,hello Emily".

"Yes, it's me and whats your name again",Emily said thinking. "Oh,yeah its Akiza right".

"Yes, and what do you need",Akiza asked Emily.

"I am going to visit your home today and I am going to bring my french poodle,Tiffany to prove that you don't have a fancy house like mine",Emily boasted.

"Oh, yeah I have a wolf as my pet",Akiza said.

"mm,we'll see",Emily said leaving Akiza.

Akiza then mounted on duel runner and sped off to her home.

_In the Izinski Household..._

"Mom,dad I'm home" Akiza called but nobody is at home. Akiza around until she saw Yusei had a note that is attached on a blue collar that her parents might have bought. She went towards Yusei and took the note and read it.

_The note:_

Dear, Akiza

Your mother and I got a call that we need to go to another business trip. So please my little rose watch over this house and Crabby. Also don't worry about buying food for Crabby, we bought a few cans of dog food.

Love,

Dad

P.s. No parties in the house.

_Back to Akiza_

"Well Crabby it like you and me here now" said Akiza putting the note in her shirt pocket. "But Crabby please be in your best behavior okay because a bully in the academy is visiting here with her dog".

Yusei nodded.

Ding,a ring of a doorbell was heard.

"Guest that's her",said Akiza.

* * *

Eternal Leone:So that is it for that next chapter will be a bit weird for Yusei so stay tuned. Also don't forget to review and some corrections.


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Leone:Sorry for the delay but I have homework to do and I have a report to be done and I only have a few minutes to think and write a few sentences. So I do apologies for the big wait.

* * *

Chapter 4

Akiza opened the door where Emily and her dog,Tiffany stood in position.

"Wow,Akiza your house is nothing like mine",Emily said in mischief. "Oh,and is that your worthless mutt",Looking at Yusei.

"Crabby is not worthless..."Akiza was interrupted.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah just cut to the chase and show me around this pathetic home",Emily said rudely.

"Whatever you say...moron"Akiza whispered.

"What did you say",Emily said.

"Oh,nothing"Akiza replied.

"Okay,now Tiffany come on and lets follow these dorks",Emily said.

As Akiza led the way to give a tour around her home. She first show the kitchen that has tiled floors,with tan-yellowed walls. Where there is a dark-brown table that sat in the middle of the kitchen,a tall and large refrigerator located on the top left corner,next to the oven,was the sink.

"So, that's the kitchen next up is the family room" Akiza announced.

"Huh,this tour is boring I can't wait to announce this to everyone about this house",Emily thought smirking behind Akiza's back.

When the four headed toward a dark-brown door, as Akiza opened it was a room with tan colored wooden waxed floors, with peach-ed colored walls, is two black couches facing each other, in between was a long brown table.

"This is the family room where me,my mom,and my dad would have a family dinner here", Akiza explained. "Even the place where I wait for daddy to celebrate my sixth birthday",she thought.

Emily looked at Akiza and got her back to her senses,"Hello,Akiza are there".

Akiza shook her head,"Huh, yes I'm here".

"Well stop goofing around and show me this pathetic house of yours",Emily forced Akiza. "Anyways me and Tiffany are going to get a pedicure soon.

"Whatever you say your highness",Akiza said. Soon she and the others walked out of the room. "Okay, lets show you the the rest of the house". They went to the living room and Akiza demonstrated the whole place. That has a flat screen t.v. with a long black coach facing the t.v.

"Ha, you call that impressive, my house has a flat screen t.v. that is the length of a theater screen",Emily boasted.

"Well, thank you for that reply Emily",Akiza sarcastically said.

"Quite, you witch",Emily told her.

"Do not call me witch!",Akiza shouted.

"Aw, is the witch getting mad, is she going to use her monstrous powers on me",Emily said to Akiza.

"Uh, what did that girl said to Akiza?", Yusei questioned.

Tiffany looked at Yusei saying in french accent,"Emily said that she was a witch".

"Akiza's not a witch",said Yusei.

Tiffany replied,"She is".

Yusei was angry,"You take that back". 

"Your not the boss of me",Tiffany said back.

"Do not underestimate me",Yusei responded.

"Ha, like to see you try", Tiffany said. "Akiza's a witch,Akiza's a witch,Akiza's a witch",she repeated.

"Don't say that",Yusei said angrily. "Hm,I can't control this anger I'm about to burst",he thought.

As the french poodle,Tiffany repeated the same line Yusei was growling in anger. Soon he lost control and barked in a rampage. Akiza and Emily stopped arguing and looked at him in shock. While Yusei barked he walked towards Tiffany and Emily to back away from Akiza.

"What is wrong with your dumb mutt Akiza",Emily said in a afraid tone.

"I don't know",Akiza responded.

While Emily and Tiffany backed away from Yusei they stopped on front of the door.

"Stop you worthless mutt",Emily said but Yusei didn't listen. "That's it I'm out of here!", She said opening the door running to her limo. "Jeff open the door and hurry about it"

The butler,Jeff open the limos door quickly letting Emily and Tiffany jump inside. Soon Jeff saw Yusei running towards them so he slammed the door shut with Emily's hand out. "Ow, Jeff my hand you are so fired when I get back home!" Jeff opened the door again to let Emily's inside. Once inside he shut the door quickly and ran to the front of the limo getting inside,starting the limo then drove off leaving Yusei barking at them furiously until they are gone.

As Emily and Tiffany are finally gone Yusei stopped barking to calm down and walked to go inside the house when he proceeded inside Akiza was shocked. Looking at him with no expression on her face soon giving a small smile walking up to him.

"Crabby,thank you so much those two would have made my life miserable but since you stand up to them like that I couldn't do anything without you",Akiza said letting out small drops of tears coming down on her face.

Yusei stared at Akiza seeing tears fall one by one. Then decided to come up and licked her face to cheer her up.

Akiza smiled and hugged Yusei,"Crabby you'll always be my best friend".

_Later..._

Akiza changed into her normal pink pajamas and grabbed her bag of textbooks and homework. Sitting on her bed while Yusei is laying on the wooden floor the door bell rung.

"Again,who is it this time",she thought getting up going downstairs and answered the door.

* * *

Eternal Leone:Sorry to stop here but I want it to be a bit surprising for who the visitor is. Don't worry I might finish another story. So stay tuned and don't forget to review of any errors or others.


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Leone:Well thanks for the reviews and the warnings about my grammar and others and so lets now go to chapter 5. Also I do apologize for the long wait because I was disappointed that I will be moving to a apartment. And lived in the home that my parents bought for about eleven years, also I won't have computer access for about three weeks so please for give me. Note that Akiza and Carly will be watching the conversation when Yusei was kidnapped, also there won't be any dialogue because I can't remember what they were saying. There will be a flash back that I thought about where the scene of when Yusei and Bruno ignores the team.

Chapter 5

Akiza opened the door until she saw Carly standing right in front of the door scaring Akiza.

"Ah, Carly what are you doing here!,"asked Akiza.

"Hi, Akiza I just want to show you something and maybe ask a few questions, do you have a computer?,"Carly said.

"Yes, I do have a computer in my room here I'll show you,"said Akiza.

Akiza let Carly enter her home then closed the door.

"Wow, your house is amazing,"Carly said in awe.

"Thank you, but one thing, how do you know where I live?,"questioned Akiza.

"Oh, I seen blogs on where you lived,"answered Carly.

"What kind of blog is that,"Akiza said.

"Well, I can't really explain it, but the creator of that blog is this girl named Emily Wilson,"Carly explained.

"Emily Wilson!,"shouted Akiza. "Shes that jerk who is in all of my classes at duel academy," she told Carly.

"Really can you tell me more about her,"asked Carly.

"Of course, but first lets go to my room,"said Akiza.

The two then started to walk up the wooden stairs, going through a few hallways, then entered Akizas room. Carly was soon looking around the room in awe. Seeing the big bed that sits in the middle top of the room, on the bottom left hand corner is a wooden desk with a black computer sitting on top, a small table where a small lamp sits by the right side of the bed, by the lamp is the closet, then in the very center of the whole room is a sleeping Yusei resting on the carpet rag.

"Akiza this room is so...,"Carly was interupted.

"Amazing I know,"said Akiza. "So since we are here now can you show me what you are talking about," she asked. As she turned she saw Carly petting Yusei,"Uh, Carly".

"Hey, Akiza I didn't know you have a dog," said Carly petting Yusei on the head. "So what's its name?".

"His name is Crabby and I found him in a couple days ago,"said Akiza. "So are you going keep petting Crabby or are you going to show me the things you talked about".

"Sorry,"Carly apolgized.

Carly rushed to the computer and inserted a CD disk.

"Um, what is that cd,"asked Akiza.

"Oh, you'll see," said Carly.

While Akiza and Carly are on the computer Yusei woke up.

"Oh it's just Carly," Yusei thought looking at the two women.

"Okay, and done now let's watch it," Carly said clicking on the window with a video.

While the two are watching the scenes of the recorded transmission conversation. Yusei decided to look closely at the screen and listen to the conversation.

"Ha, Akiza how can you not know between cobble and clobber,"Carly laughed.

"Well, I was confused since I was angry of Jack and Crow,"Akiza said.

"Yeah, since you said you want to cobble some boots and kick Crow's butt,"Carly mentioned.

"Um, is it that a surprise Akiza wants to kick Crow's butt,"Yusei thought.

Soon as the recording was done Akiza and Carly soon started a conversation too while Yusei sits quietly on the rug listening.

"So, Akiza what did Jack met that you love him,"Carly asked.

Akiza was surprised of the question, but then changed the subject,"Uh, how about I do my homework or talk about Emily while pet Crabby."

"Please Akiza tell me why and don't think you can change the subject", said Carly.

"Can we talk about this later,"Akiza said.

"Oh, let me guess does Jack mean you love Yusei," Carly guessed.

Akiza and Yusei were in shock hearing what Carly said.

Akiza looked at Carly,"If I answer this question, can you not bother me anymore".

Carly nodded.

Akiza sighed,"Okay but don't tell anyone and not even the others so you see I do like Yusei and..."

"Akiza says she likes Yusei," Carly repeated writing notes on her notepad.

Akiza glared at her.

Carly looked at Akiza and hid the notepad,"What?"

"Didn't I say to not tell anyone,"Akiza said.

"But I am not going to say it to anyone, I am going to type it in a blog,"Carly explained.

"Carly, give me that notepad,"Akiza said.

"But...,"Carly persuade.

"Give it to me,"Akiza said in a aggressive tone.

Carly handed the notepad to Akiza. As she handed it to her, she tore the written note. Then gave it back to Carly.

"Now since that's over, I was about to say I like Yusei as a friend,"Akiza asked.

"Okay, but wait can I ask one small question, why were you jealous when Yusei and Bruno were working on a program,"asked Carly.

Akiza looked at Carly,"How do you know that?"

"Lets say I have my capabilities," Carly answered.

_Flashback..._

Carly was hanging on a bungee cord wearing climbing gear video taping the team. By a window at the Poppo TIme workshop. She looked at Akiza that seemed sad soon walking away.

"Hm, interesting, wait if Akizas going home she might see me,"thought Carly.

Carly struggled to get down, instead the cord started to pull her up and down. A sound of Akiza's runner started and took off while Carly wasn't spotted with the bungee now stopped moving.

"Man thank goodness," Carly said in relief.

While Carly dangled on the cord, a old woman who is blind holding a black cane.

"Uh, hi there," Carly said.

The woman came up to Carly then panicked and started beating Carly with her cane,"Ah, spider!"

"Ow, are you blind,"Carly questioned.

"Ah, it's a talking spider!,"the woman said.

The woman hit Carly rapidly and tried running away.

"Wow, glad that's over,"said Carly who is beaten up.

Soon the cord snapped and dropped down Carly on the hard ground. As she looked back at the blind old woman, the woman was talking to a young man.

The woman came to boy,"Grandma what's wrong", said the young man.

"I think I've been attacked by a talking spider,"said woman likely pointing the direction at Carly.

The young man looked at Carly and started to walk towards her.

Carly looked at the boy and ran away,"Uh, got to go."

_End of flashback..._

Carly was smiling reviewing the flashback she had.

Soon Akiza got her attention by calling her out,"Carly,Carly, hello is anyone there."

"Huh, oh sorry did I got lost there for a second,"Carly said.

By then a ring came down stairs.

"I guess that's the phone, can you watch Crabby for a second,"asked Akiza.

"Sure,"answered Carly.

Akiza walked down stairs while Carly examined Yusei and writing notes describing him on her notepad.

Yusei looked at Carly then grabbed the pen she was writing with. When Yusei obtained the pen in his jaw he headed to the computer. Soon start to try dragging the mouse and clicked on a icon saying notepad. As he proceeded to he used the pen in his jaw and typed out letters slowly to write a note on the computer.

"Hey, bad dog you know your not suppose to go on the computer, your going to put sober all over the place,"Carly said.

Carly got up and ran towards the computer. When she made it she put Yusei on the floor. As she did, looking at the screen that had words typed out by Yusei.

_On the screen..._

_Carly it's me Yusei and if you realized I'm a wolf. But that's not the point, I need you tell Akiza that it's me. Also you can't tell the others since they are on a trip beach resort. _

Carly was in shock,"Yusei is Crabby".

She looked at Yusei then ran down stairs.

_Downstairs _

Akiza walked to the living room and saw the phone ringing. She picked it up and held it next to her ear.

"Hello,"she said.

"Hello, Akiza,"a envied Emily said.

"Well, nice to hear you again, and how is your wimpy hand,"asked Akiza.

"Oh, lets see bad!,"yelled Emily.

"Then why did you call me,"Akiza said

"I'll tell you what Izinski I will make your life worse,"Emily said. "Oh, I almost forgot...".

Akiza hanged up the phone without caring about Emily's words.

Akiza put down the phone. Soon Carly found Akiza and came up to her telling her news.

Eternal Leone:Sorry to stop here for now but still stay tuned for a exciting chapter. To tell you what I might do something Emily in the next chapter and it might be cosmic payback from Akiza. But don't forget to review with any comments or errors.


End file.
